Rien qu'un soldat
by Tite Ham
Summary: Wolf doit suivre Yuuri dans un lieu dans lequel il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds...Mais pourquoi lui! WolfxYuuri ecrite pour le WSAC. Bonne lecture!


Auteur : Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

Base : Kyou kara Maoh (fic écrite pour le Wolfram Support Action Club) (Adhérez !)

Couple : Wolf x Yuuri x Wolf, grand frère protecteur comme promis

Genre : euh, je dirais Kawai ? OOC, je ne suis pas encore assez familière avec les personnages LOL

Note : Dire que c'est moi qui aie écrite cette niaiserie. J'ai honte, pardonnez moi ;;;

Note bis : je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de spolier mais il vaut mieux avoir vu toute la série, je suppose.

**Rien qu'un soldat…**

Wolfram ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant où Yuuri avait l'intention d'aller. Tout d'abord il avait fait la sourde oreille, croyant que le brun plaisantait, qu'il se moquait de lui comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais en voyant le bâtiment apparaître devant lui, il comprit que le Maoh avait dit la vérité et qu'il souhaitait réellement entrer là-dedans. Il jeta un regard vers son frère puis sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il devinait que Weller avait certainement déjà testé cet endroit et qu'il devait être le seul à ne pas connaître son fonctionnement. Mais pour une bonne raison ! Qui, ayant un peu de bon sens, viendrait ici ! De plus, c'était des humains qui s'occupaient de ce lieu !

Il stoppa son cheval. Weller s'en aperçut immédiatement et fit de même, le regardant avec ce sourire caractéristique de son amusement.

« Un problème, Wolfram ? ».

En plus si lui aussi se moquait de lui ! Il prit un ton catégorique et répliqua :

« Je n'irai pas ! ».

Conrad agrandit son sourire puis regarda vers le devant où l'alezan noir de Yuuri avait pratiquement atteint l'entrée.

« Cela va le peiner. Il était si content de venir ici ».

« Et bien, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec lui. Il n'est pas question que j'aille là-dedans ! ».

Conrad fit mine de réfléchir puis approcha sa monture de celle de son frère pour lui murmurer :

« Tu es certain de toi ? Tu vas me laisser seul avec lui là-bas ? ».

Wolfram fronça les sourcils puis pâlit en comprenant ce qu'insinuait le militaire. La colère l'envahit et il s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! ».

Conrad regarda vers le ciel, l'air de rien.

« Oh, moi ? Mais rien du tout. Et n'oublie pas que je ne serais pas vraiment tout seul avec lui…La plupart des gens aime ce genre de…Divertissement… ».

Cette fois, Wolfram faillit s'étouffer puis, sans lui dire quoique ce soit, remit en route sa monture au galop pour rattraper Yuuri qui était déjà descendu et prêt à entrer.

Le brun lui fit un signe en souriant puis montra l'ouverture.

« Ca m'a l'air d'un endroit très chic ! Je suis content qu'il en existe aussi dans ce monde. A la maison, j'y vais au moins toutes les deux semaines ! Et toi ? ».

Wolfram ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis avisa trois hommes sortant du bâtiment. Ceux-ci passèrent près d'eux en riant et en parlant de l'excellent moment qu'ils venaient de passer. Il sentit la nausée le traverser quand l'un d'eux s'exclama :

« Il ne manque plus qu'un masseur personnel et cet endroit deviendrait le paradis ! ».

Wolfram tourna la tête vers Yuuri qui s'avançait vers l'entrée.

« Attends ! Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller là-dedans ? ».

Yuuri le fixa avec surprise.

« Mais si. Pourquoi serions-nous là, sinon ? ».

« Mais…Mais, Yuuri, tu as déjà tout ce qu'il faut au château ! ».

Yuuri secoua la tête.

« C'est complètement différent. Le sentiment est beaucoup plus agréable ici ».

Agréable ? Comment cela pouvait-il être plus agréable ? Rien que l'idée lui donnait des frissons de déplaisir. Il fixa le regard noir de son compagnon puis secoua la tête.

« Yuuri ! Rentrons à la maison ! ».

Yuuri fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as peur ? ».

« De quoi tu parles ! Evidemment que non ! Mais, je ne veux pas partager ce moment avec qui que ce soit ».

Yuuri fit la moue puis sourit.

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à attendre. Je ne t'oblige pas à venir avec moi ! ».

Sur ce, Yuuri pénétra dans le bâtiment. Wolfram resta pantois devant le rideau protégeant l'entrée. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'un regard plus qu'ironique croisa le sien quand il se retourna.

« Tu n'as pas réussi à le raisonner ? ».

Wolfram ronchonna pour réponse puis regarda son frère s'avancer à son tour vers l'entrée. A ce moment, il ne réfléchit pas et attrapa la manche de la tunique de Conrad qui s'arrêta.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? ».

« Je…Je ne sais pas quoi faire là-dedans ».

Conrad refit un sourire puis posa une main sur la tête blonde.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'apprendre ».

Wolfram repoussa la main en bougonnant puis le cœur battant la chamade pénétra dans le honsen.

Le bruit l'écrasa aussitôt. Un monde fou allait et venait. Sur sa droite une rangée de casier pour déposer les chaussures, sur sa gauche des stands de ventes de nourriture et de boissons qui dégageaient une odeur qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Au milieu, plusieurs accueils où des hôtesses renseignaient les clients, leur fournissaient des serviettes et autre produits de nettoyage.

Il rechercha Yuuri dans ce capharnaüm humain et l'aperçut près des casiers. Il se dirigea vers lui mais fut arrêter par son frère qui lui fit signe d'enlever d'abord ses bottes avant d'entrer. Il fronça les sourcils puis obtempéra. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Alors tu as décidé de venir ? ».

Yuuri posa ses chaussures dans le casier puis attrapa une petite clef numérotée. Wolfram ne lui répondit pas et rangea à son tour ses bottes dans le casier d'à côté avec le plus de dignité qu'un militaire de sang royal pouvait garder en étant pied nu au milieu du peuple. Yuuri sourit puis courut vers les caisses suivi de près par le blond.

« Bonsoir ! Trois bains, s'il vous plait ! ».

L'hôtesse lui fit un clin d'œil et lui donna trois tickets roses.

« Souhaitez-vous aussi des serviettes ? ».

« Oui, s'il vous plait ! ».

Trois carrés de tissu rose leur fut présentés et Wolfram retint un cri devant leur petitesse. Elles étaient juste assez suffisantes pour cacher leur intimité mais c'était tout. Yuuri prit l'étoffe et toujours aussi excité courut, sous le regard ahuri de Wolfram, au travers d'un rideau bleu avec le signe représentant la population féminine. Il s'écria :

« Yuuri ! Pas là ! ».

Quelques secondes passèrent puis des hurlements surgirent de la pièce dans laquelle le Maoh venait de pénétrer. Encore quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis ledit Maoh ressortit, le rouge aux joues, de ladite pièce.

« Idiot! ».

Yuuri le fixa les yeux en soucoupe puis se tourna à nouveau vers le rideau.

« Mais, c'est bien le signe pour les hommes, non? Et en plus le rideau est bleu! ».

Wolfram se prit le front dans une main en soupirant.

« Le bleu est pour les femmes, le rose pour les hommes. Tu ne sais pas une chose aussi élémentaire? ».

Conrad fit un petit rire puis lui expliqua :

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Wolfram. Là d'où il vient c'est l'opposé ».

Yuuri acquiesça vivement puis reprenant son allure positive montra l'autre rideau.

« Bon, alors c'est celui-ci! ».

Il disparut cette fois derrière la toile de couleur rosée puis Wolfram le suivit. A peine entré, il sentit sa mâchoire tomber au sol et resta immobile. Il connaissait bien évidemment la renommée de ce genre d'endroit, mais il n'était pas vraiment préparé à un tel choc. Une dizaine d'hommes de tout âge se promenaient complètement nus ou avec la petite serviette autour de la taille. Ils se rhabillaient ou se déshabillaient. Il sentit ses joues devenir rouge pivoine puis tentant désespérément de rester digne il s'avança dans la foule masculine à la recherche de Yuuri. Il sentait la présence de son frère près de lui et cela le réconfortait même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Conrad lui posa une main rapide sur l'épaule et lui montra un coin de la pièce où Yuuri avait déjà pris position. Il s'avança par là et tourna la tête vers son frère quand Yuuri commença à ôter ses vêtements. Le Maoh ne semblait aucunement gêné par la présence d'un vieil homme nu près de lui et quand Wolfram reposa ses saphirs sur son compagnon celui-ci souriait à pleine dent, la petite serviette rose sur sa taille. Yuuri s'écria:

« J'y vais! A tout de suite! ».

« Faites bien attention à vous votre altesse. Même si c'est une annexe de Shin Makoku, il pourrait y avoir des hommes qui vous veulent du mal ».

« Ne t'en fait pas Conrad! J'ai une bonne droite! ».

Il éclata de rire puis s'avança vers la salle des bains sans demander son reste. Une fois qu'il eut disparu de son regard, Wolfram tourna la tête vers son frère. Celui-ci lui sourit.

« Au Japon, il est très fréquent de venir au moins une fois par mois dans une source chaude. C'est un peuple très actif et ils utilisent l'eau particulière de ces sources pour se détendre ».

Conrad lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui puis le plaça dans le coin de la pièce. Le grand châtain se mit face à lui et lui sourit.

« Voila, comme ça ton honneur sera sauf. Personne ne te verra ».

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil puis se détourna pour lui permettre d'enlever sa tunique. Wolfram hésita un instant regardant le large dos de son frère qui l'isolait des autres hommes. Il se mordit les lèvres puis commença à ôter ses habits avec lenteur. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dépêcha d'enlever le reste pour placer la petite serviette autour de ses hanches. Il murmura ensuite:

« C'est bon ».

Conrad se tourna vers lui, le regard rassurant.

« Je vais rester près de toi. Ne t'en fais pas ».

« C'est bon! Je ne suis pas un enfant! ».

Conrad commença aussi à enlever ses vêtements, sans se préoccuper de sa réplique. Wolfram se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu d'autres hommes nus. Il avait entr'aperçu le torse de Yuuri une fois et pouvait deviner les formes de son compagnon au travers de son pyjama mais il n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre. Et tout de suite, le Maoh avait disparu si vite qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était quasiment nu face à lui.

Quand il se regardait dans un miroir, il trouvait sa peau trop pale, rougissante pour un rien. Il avait une bonne musculature mais rien de comparable avec les chevaliers de Shin Makoku. De plus il était de petite taille, à peine plus grand que sa mère. Il ne se détestait pas physiquement mais regrettait parfois son apparence féminine. Il aurait souhaité ressembler plus à Gwendal ou à...Weller. Le corps de son frère était tout en longueur et finesse. Ses muscles pas trop saignants créaient une harmonie parfaite dans sa silhouette. Evidemment, le mélange des sangs donnait toujours de très beaux enfants, la preuve avec Yuuri. Il rougit à cette pensée. Il serait stupide de nier que l'envie de toucher Yuuri ne l'avait pas traversée, surtout le matin au réveil, les rares fois où il était éveillé avant Yuuri.

Wolfram se donna une tape mentale puis croisa les yeux de Conrad. Celui-ci avait aussi attaché l'étoffe autour de sa taille.

« Tu es prêt? ».

Wolfram déglutit puis acquiesça. Dans moins d'une heure son calvaire serait terminé. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Yuuri seul dans ce lieu! Pas avec plein d'hommes qui se délecteraient certainement de la vue du corps du Maoh. Il secoua la tête puis suivit son frère.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la salle des bains. L'air était plus qu'humide et une odeur délicieusement ocre lui prit la tête. Il fronça les yeux et tenta de suivre son frère dans ce brouillard aqueux. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de tuyauterie et se retrouva face à un système de pression d'eau qui lui servirait à se nettoyer. Suivant les directives de son frère, il s'installa sur un petit tabouret et commença ses ablations. L'eau était brûlante et il sentit ses membres se détendre instantanément. Il fit un sourire et tout en massant ses bras et jambes apprécia le moment. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Conrad lui fit signe de le suivre et ils entrèrent cette fois dans la salle des bassins. Il pouvait apercevoir plusieurs 'piscines', certaines avec une eau calme, d'autres avec de la mousse ou encore des bulles. Apparemment la différence majeure entre ces bains était la température de l'eau, pouvant aller de trente huit degrés à plus de quarante cinq. Il fit une grimace, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il aille dans celles de plus de quarante ou c'était écrevisse qu'il ressortirait de là. Après avoir fait le tour des bassins du regard, il se rendit compte qu'ici, pratiquement personne n'avait la petite serviette autour de la taille. Et il sentit encore une fois le sang lui monter aux joues. Il ne pourrait jamais se promener ainsi! C'était complètement indécent! Il chercha Yuuri mais ne parvint pas à le trouver. Alors il suivit son frère.

« On va commencer par celui-ci. La température est équivalente à celle de nos bains ».

Wolfram ne répondit rien puis testa ladite température de son pied gauche. La jugeant acceptable il s'approcha du rebord et commença à s'immerger dans le bassin, sans aucunement détacher sa petite serviette qui lui permettait de garder son reste de dignité. Il entendit un petit rire mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Conrad se glissa près de lui et le silence se fit. Les deux soldats appréciant la texture légèrement plus lourde de cette eau acidulée sur leurs muscles. Wolfram se surprit à fermer les yeux. Pendant un instant, il oublia où il se trouvait pour se détendre dans ce petit paradis liquide. Ce n'est que quand un éclat de voix se fit entendre qu'il se remit sur la défensive.

« Ah, que c'est bon! Rien ne vaut un bain après une dure journée de labeur! ».

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années humaine se trouvait en face de lui et lui souriait.

« Tu ne trouves pas, mon garçon? ».

Wolfram faillit répliquer vertement à ce paysan qui osait lui adresser la parole mais Conrad fut plus rapide et répondit à sa place.

« Que... ».

« Vous avez parfaitement raison. Cet endroit est très agréable. Excuser mon petit frère, c'est la première fois qu'il vient ici ».

« Oh, vraiment? Alors vous devriez essayer les bains extérieurs! Par ce temps, c'est parfait! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ».

« Je vous remercie ».

Wolfram n'écouta pas plus longtemps et sortit du bain sur un 'humph'. Il devait retrouver Yuuri et partir d'ici au plus vite. Sans attendre son frère il s'avança parmi les bassins à la recherche de la chevelure noire du Maoh. Après avoir fait tout le tour et ne le trouvant pas, il avisa une porte qui devait donner sur une autre pièce.

Un courant d'air l'accueillit et il comprit qu'il se trouvait dehors. Frissonnant légèrement de par le changement de température, il examina les lieux et avisa trois nouveaux bains. Les températures des eaux étaient beaucoup plus élevées que celles de l'intérieur et il grimaça quand il aperçut Yuuri dans l'un des bassins. Il était seul, plusieurs hommes se prélassaient dans un autre, et le dernier était vide. Il s'avança avec prudence puis stoppa. Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Le Maoh avait les yeux fermés et était allongé de tout son long dans le petit étang, les bras écartés sur les pierres derrière lui. Son visage exprimait une telle satisfaction que Wolfram sentit ses lèvres s'incurver. Mais en fait, il parvenait difficilement à détacher ses yeux de la petite serviette rose que Yuuri avait attachée sur sa tête. Hésitant, il respira une grosse bouffée d'air puis s'approcha complètement du bassin.

« Tu étais là! ».

Une pupille noire fit son apparition puis un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Yuuri. Enfin, Wolfram sentit son compagnon le décortiquer du regard et il murmura avec difficulté :

« Tu as bientôt fini? ».

Yuuri leva un sourcil.

« Fini? ».

« De m'examiner ».

Yuuri changea instantanément de couleur puis détourna le regard.

« C'est que c'est la première fois que je te vois... ».

« Et c'est une raison? ».

« Non, c'est juste que je pensais que tu avais un corps magnifique comparé au mien ».

Wolfram ne répondit pas puis décida de rejoindre Yuuri. Il pénétra avec lenteur dans l'eau bien plus chaude et soupira de bien être quand il fut à l'intérieur. Un petit rire se fit entendre du côté de Yuuri.

« Tu as oublié d'enlever ta serviette! ».

Wolfram lui jeta un regard tueur puis ferma les yeux sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Il était là maintenant, il devait en profiter. Et puis tant que Yuuri restait près de lui, rien ne lui arriverait, aucun homme ne viendrait les déranger. Ils restèrent en silence l'un près de l'autre pendant une dizaine de minutes puis Wolfram sentit une gêne. Sa tête semblait comme tourner et un malaise le traversa. Yuuri dut s'en apercevoir car deux bras le soutinrent avant qu'il ne se laisse aller dans l'eau.

« Oula! Faut pas rester dans l'eau si tu te sens mal! Sors de là! ».

Avec l'aide de Yuuri, il se hissa tant bien que mal sur le bord et s'assit tout en fermant les yeux. L'air frais réussit à le réveiller ainsi qu'une main qui lui massait le dos. Une main douce et agréable qui allait et venait sur sa peau. Il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser les onyx inquiets de Yuuri.

« Ca va mieux? ».

La main s'était arrêtée sur sa hanche droite et une chaleur inaccoutumée se propagea en lui. Ravalant tous ses principes, il se pencha vers Yuuri et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne sentant aucune réaction, il se recula et fixa son compagnon. Le brun avait les yeux grands ouverts et un air si surpris que Wolfram se leva instantanément et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il devinait que si il restait plus longtemps ainsi, les larmes finiraient par sortir à la prochaine occasion.

Au début, il avait été outré par le comportement de Yuuri, un vulgaire demi-humain qui ne prenait rien au sérieux et se jouait des sentiments des autres. Mais à force de le côtoyer, de le voir évoluer dans son rôle de roi, Wolfram avait commencé secrètement à l'apprécier, à aimer être près de lui, à vouloir le protéger comme Conrad. Il voulait en savoir plus sur le brun et c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussée à rejeter son honneur et à venir parader parmi les humains dans ce lieu populaire. Il avait complètement accepté ses fiançailles avec Yuuri depuis longtemps et tombait amoureux de lui petit à petit. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour auparavant, mais il devinait que ce coeur qu'il sentait se briser en était la définition exacte. Il se mordit les lèvres et au moment où il allait revenir à l'intérieur une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Attend Wolfram. Ne pars pas!".

Wolfram stoppa puis ferma les yeux se dégageant de la main qui pesait si lourdement sur lui.

« Si ce sont des excuses que tu veux, je suis...Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Sans doute la chaleur ».

Il n'attendit pas plus et voulut sortir mais Yuuri le retint encore en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Wolfram, attend ».

Le brun le retourna vers lui et ils se fixèrent, les onyx contre les saphirs, l'eau contre le feu, Yuuri contre Wolfram. Le blond se dégagea une fois de plus et s'écria d'une voix peu aimable:

« Quoi! ».

Yuuri recula d'un pas, sans quitter du regard son compagnon puis baissa la tête. Il murmura:

« Je voudrais que l'on parle ».

« De quoi? ».

« De...De nous... ».

Wolfram sentit son coeur se remettre à battre plus rapidement. Il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. Ca y était, cette fois il avait été bien trop loin. Traiter Yuuri de tous les noms ne le touchait pas, mais l'embrasser l'avait fait réagir.

C'était fini.

Yuuri n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse lui prouver qu'il lui était attaché. Yuuri ne risquerait jamais sa vie comme il l'avait fait pour son frère. Yuuri ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait lui.

Une douloureuse sensation d'abandon le traversa puis n'y tenant plus, il s'avança vers Yuuri pour le serrer contre lui. Une dernière étreinte avant qu'ils ne fassent chambre à part. Avant qu'il ne change de statut de fiancé à celui de soldat.

Wolfram lâcha enfin Yuuri puis se détourna, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoit.

« Je te laisse. Je ne m'approcherai plus jamais de toi. Je resterai ton gardien comme tous les soldats de Shin Makoku ».

Il entendit un soupir derrière lui puis la voix lasse de Yuuri.

« Mais est-ce que tu vas m'écouter oui ou non? ».

Il hocha de la tête. Après tout, mieux valait que cela soit mis réellement au point, dès maintenant.

« Quand je suis arrivé dans ce pays, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était une farce. Que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Moi? Devenir le roi des Mazoku? Alors j'ai décidé de jouer ce rôle, de suivre Conrad, Gunther et les autres afin de voir où la plaisanterie me mènerait. Et puis j'ai rencontré Gwendal, toi et d'autre personne qui ne croyaient pas en moi. Qui ne me considéraient pas comme un être capable de gouverner voire même de se battre. Alors j'ai voulu apprendre, j'ai désiré mieux connaître ce pays que vous aimez tant. Je voulais devenir un être qui serait reconnu comme tel. Je voulais que tu cesses de me prendre pour un imbécile qui ne sait que se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Je...Je crois que j'y suis parvenu ».

Wolfram sentit de l'hésitation dans la voix basse de son compagnon et il ferma les yeux, hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

« Depuis que l'on a récupéré toutes les boites, tu ne m'as pas appelé une seule fois, incapable. Tu as même sourit à mes blagues. Tu ne me traite plus d'aussi haut qu'avant. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir. Je sais que je ne connais pas encore toutes les règles de ce pays, que j'ai beaucoup d'efforts à fournir. Mais...Je voudrais...Je souhaite que tu m'aides à avancer. Je ne veux pas de toi comme d'un simple gardien Wolfram ».

Wolfram se tourna pour faire face à Yuuri qui avait pris une teinte délicieusement rosée.

« Et? ».

« Je suis idiot. Je fonce toujours dans le tas sans réfléchir et j'ai tendance à faire confiance à tout le monde. Mais tu es toujours la pour me remettre dans le droit chemin ou me sortir des situations dangereuses. Je ne serais pas vivant aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas été là ».

Wolfram posa son regard sur le mur d'enceinte, évitant celui de Yuuri.

« Yuuri! Où veux-tu en venir? Je te rappelle que Conrad et Gunther aussi t'ont souvent sauvé la mise ».

« C'est vrai. Mais toi c'est différent... ».

« En quoi! ».

« Tu es mon fiancé ».

Le mot le frappa et Wolfram fit un pas en arrière. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot dans la bouche de Yuuri. L'incertitude dut se lire dans ses saphirs car le brun s'approcha de lui.

« Pour moi, tu n'as pas hésité à traverser des continents, pour moi tu n'as pas hésité à enfreindre tes principes et à te mêler aux humains, pour moi...Tu es ici".

Deux bras entourèrent le cou de Wolfram et leurs têtes furent l'une près de l'autre.

« Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes ce qui reste à savoir. Je voudrais que tu reste près de moi ».

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent mais cette fois ce fut Wolfram qui ne réagit pas, trop étonné par le comportement de Yuuri. La tête du Maoh se recula et un sourire apparut.

« Je crois que nous sommes quitte maintenant, non? ».

Wolfram secoua légèrement la tête ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire l'autre puis leurs bouches se joignirent à nouveau. Et il comprit. Fermant les yeux et serrant plus étroitement le corps contre lui, il répondit à Yuuri et ce fut leur premier vrai baiser, complètement isolés du monde autour d'eux.

Ils se séparèrent essoufflés et se regardèrent en souriant.

« Yuuri, je... ».

Soudain, Wolfram réalisa leur réelle situation et se recula vivement de Yuuri en rougissant. Il regarda derrière le brun et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il sentit un soulagement le traverser, au moins personne n'avait été témoin de cette scène. Il reposa ses saphirs sur Yuuri et cette fois il ouvrit la bouche pour ne laisser aucun son en sortir. Yuuri était là devant lui, complètement nu. Et lui, n'était guère plus habillé. Et il venait de le serrer contre lui. Il venait de...

Il se détourna puis d'une voix hésitante dit:

« Je...Je crois que je vais sortir d'ici ».

Yuuri fit un petit rire et ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Wolfram.

« Est-ce que tu t'enfuis? ».

« Yuuri! ».

« Je sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé à venir ici ».

Lui tournant toujours le dos, Wolfram murmura:

« Je...Je ne le regrette pas ».

Une pression sur ses hanches le fit sourire et il se dégagea pour sortir.

« On en reparlera plus tard, quand on sera seuls ».

Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'aperçut que l'endroit était désert, seule une personne se trouvait dans le bassin à bulles. Il s'avança vers elle et croisa le regard souriant de son frère.

« Où sont passés les gens? ».

« Et bien, comme tu n'étais pas à l'aise, j'ai demandé au propriétaire de nous laisser seuls ».

Wolfram ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Conrad sortit du bain et se pencha vers son petit frère.

« Je n'ai pas bien fait? ».

Le blond se détourna et prit la direction des vestiaires. Il murmura doucement :

« Merci…Ani-ue ».

FIN

Note : Ani-ue est le terme qu'utilise Wolfram pour parler à Gwendal, il s'agit d'une forme très respectueuse d'un frère cadet envers son aîné.


End file.
